Persona 4 - Project Silent
by OrpheusBladedge
Summary: When James Sunderland decides to visit the quiet, rural town of Inaba to forget the horrors of Silent Hill, he is thrown into another fog-filled world, one that will make him relive his horrifying past, and face his darkness. Post Silent Hill 2, mid Persona 4. More details in the first chapter (Summery). Rated M for heavy horror and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1: A Vacation

**AN: HEY YA'LL! Just a quick note, every chapter will rotate between James and Yu.**

Chapter 1: A Vacation (James POV)

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn! Do you have a reservation?" A bright looking girl said form behind the counter.

I nodded, holding out my ID.

She took it, fiddled with the computer and handed me a key.

"Here is your key, Mr Sunderland. We hope you enjoy your stay." She said with a bow.

"Thanks." I responded, and picked up my bag and left for my room.

My name is James Sunderland. I'm 32 years old, and one of the rare survivors of a hell hole known as Silent Hill. After leaving that… place, I adopted Laura, a girl my late wife Mary had promised to adopt before she died by… a dieses. Laura recently turned 11, so we decided to have a vacation. I'm happy to say she has matured since I adopted her, and she helped me pick were we should go.

Inaba.

At first, considering the fact that three people have died, on _foggy _days, I was reluctant to go. But Laura didn't know anything about the fog world, or the otherworld, so I decided to go.

"James? Why did you stop?"

I opened my eyes, breaking free of my memories, and saw Laura standing in front of me.

"Oh, hey Laura. Thought you were going to explore the inn." I commented, starting toward our room again.

She jogged after me, swinging her bag around.

"I already finished doing that! You too long!" She pouted.

I chuckled, ruffling her hair. Her pout immediately disappeared, and she smiled and laughed.

"C'mon, kid. Let's go check out our room." I said.

She nodded, and we continued down the inn hallways.

* * *

The inn was… something else. It was the most luxurious inn that I had ever seen. He half expected it to be a little run down shack of a room, but it was better than my house back home. Laura wanted to go exploring in the town, so we decided to go look at the various sights of the town… and the result was quite boring.

The inn really was the only thing that was even mildly interesting, bar the Junes department, which Laura pulled me to. The mascot was, a bit goofy to say the least.

"Welcome to Junes! We're Bear-y happy to see you!" He shouted at us upon entering.

Of course, that instantly won Laura over, and she gave the bear a hug. I swear I saw that bear blush.

"Ted, why do you insist on these lame puns?"

I turned and saw a young boy wearing a Junes uniform, with added red headphones, and spiky brown hair.

"Sorry Yosuke, there just so bear-ific I can't help it!" The mascot said, and started laughing straight after.

The teen sighed, and turned toward me.

"Sorry about that, welcome to Junes!" He said, forcing a happy look onto his face.

I nodded, and gestured toward the mascot, who Laura was hugging again.

"Laura has taken quite a shine to your mascot. Got any dolls of him?" I asked, and Laura immediately hugged me.

"Thanks James!" She shouted, and ran after the mascot, who was trying to leave quietly.

The teen frowned.

"Your daughter called you by your name. You not that close?" He asked looking awkward.

I chuckled.

"I adopted her." I said, beginning to walk after them, gesturing for Yosuke to follow.

"Oh. Okay then." He said, falling into step beside me.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"James Sunderland. You?" I asked.

"Yosuke Hanamura. You move here?" He asked.

"No. Laura and I are here for vacation." I responded, looking around for Laura.

"Oh. Why here?"

I chuckled.

"Yeah, not much here is there? That's, kind of why I wanted to come here." I shrugged.

"Why? I moved here about a year and a half ago, and I thought it was the worst place ever." He said, tilting his head in confusion.

I shook my head.

"Quiet is what I want right now. My wife, she…" I trailed off.

_Dammit, I thought I put this behind me…_

I turned away from Yosuke, who's eyes widened in realisation.

"O-Oh, man, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't. I'm over it." I said harshly.

He looked doubtingly at me, but then looked around.

"Hey, where's Teddie?" He asked.

"Probably running away from Laura." I chuckled.

He laughed along with me, until his face grew very pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me and pulled out his phone.

"How olds your daughter?" He asked.

'Laura is 11, why?" I asked.

He texted someone, and put his phone away.

"Did your daught- I mean Laura talk to any news reporters?" He asked, looking very panicked.

I thought about it, but I couldn't recall any reporters talking to her, but then again, I wasn't with her 24/7.

"Not with me, but she was exploring around a little last night before we checked in." I explained.

His face went whiter, and he pulled out his phone again. He dialled a number, and put the phone to his ear.

"Partner? Yeah, I think I found who's next. Nope, I lost sight of her. Can you send me the clip of her on the news? Thanks, I got her dad here. No, nothing. Okay, we'll check it tonight." He said to whoever was on the other end, and hung up.

"What's going on? I gotta go find Laura, so see you later, Yosuke." I said, pulling out my phone.

I dialled Laura's number, thankful that I bought her a phone for her birthday, and called it.

"_The number you have dialled is unavailable. Please check the number, and try again."_

I pulled the phone away from my ear, a confused look crossing my face.

"Hey, do you get good reception around here?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Laura's phone either isn't turned on, or…" I muttered.

"Or she isn't in range." Yosuke finished, all the blood now was absent from his face, and he pulled out his phone again.

"Why are you so panicked? She probably went back to the inn. She wanders a fair bit, even more so in a new place." I told Yosuke, trying to convince myself.

"Y-Yeah, that's probably it. Okay, I'll see you later!" Yosuke said, and turned to leave.

He pulled out his phone, and dialled a number.

"Partner? Yeah, I think it's her. No, her dad is going to look for her. Yeah, make sure you watch the Midnight Chanel tonight. Okay, see ya." Yosuke talked on the phone, not knowing I was still there.

_He knows something…_

* * *

I searched all the places Laura and I had visited, but she wasn't in any of them, and the locals hadn't seen her either. But, I did find out more about that Midnight Channel. Apparently, if you stare into an off TV, at exactly midnight, on a rainy night, you see your soul mate. At first, I thought it was ridiculous, but, after the events at Silent Hill, anything was possible in my book. I went back to the inn, and the checkout girl hadn't seen her, but she had only started her shift five minutes ago.

"Great." I muttered.

I started off toward my room, hoping, praying that she had come back.

"Excuse me, sir?"

I turned to see the source of the voice.

A young girl, with flowing black hair and a red school uniform. Her hair was held back with a red hairband, and her skirt was fairly short, with long legs concealed with black tights.

_**Hehe. Niiiiice.**_

The spiteful voice echoed in my head, and I blinked as my vision swam. My head hurt, and I saw visions of a blood-covered wall, of Mary, Maria, Eddie, Angela, Laura.

And him.

Pyramid Head stood, but his pyramid helmet was gone, replaced by my face, with yellow, glowing eyes.

I blinked, and it was gone.

I sighed. Ever since leaving Silent Hill, his voice mocks me. My supressed desire, my darker half, my punisher.

"Sir, are you all right?" The girl asked, a worried look on her face.

I nodded, clearing away my dark thoughts about this girl, and gestured for her to continue.

"I heard that you are looking for your daughter, Laura, right?" She said, acting politely.

"She, she wandered off at Junes, and I haven't seen her since." I responded, worried.

She nodded.

"Has she, ever been interviewed by anyone?" She asked.

_The same question…_

"You wouldn't happen to know Yosuke, would you?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's my friend from school. Why?" She asked.

"He asked me the same question, and the answer is I don't know. I don't watch her every second, she usually just explores a new place." I replied.

Her face scrunched up.

"You're her father. You should be more careful around her. What about your wife? Surly she doesn't approve of you leaving your daughter alone?" She asked, her tone sharp.

All respect I had for this girl disappeared in an instant.

"She isn't here." I said, hiding my hate.

"She doesn't care about her either? I swear, some people shouldn't have children." She said, malice written all over her face.

Something inside of me snapped.

"You know why she isn't here? It isn't because she doesn't care, it's because she's DEAD! She died, right in my very arms, and her last wish was that Laura would have a proper home, the ORPHAN that she is. So, I adopted her, looked after her, until she was old enough, mature enough, to go out into the world on her own. She has a phone, she's a sensible girl, so WHY SHOULD I TAIL AFTER HER!?" I shouted, slamming the girl against the wall.

She gasped, and with a flick of her wrist, and steel fan shot out of her sleeve and cut along my arm, causing me to jump back.

I hissed, and punched her in the face. She recoiled form the hit, but slashed at me with her fan again, this time cutting my face.

Blood began to pour out of the cut, blocking my vision. My mind began to waver, my vision flickering between a blood covered inn hallway, to the bloody walls in Silent Hill. Pyramid Head walked toward the girl, dragging his spear behind him.

"No… no…" I groaned, seeing Pyramid Head nearing the girl, spear drawn.

My vision turned black, and I passed out.

* * *

I groaned, looking around at my surroundings. I was back in my room, with not a scratch on me.

"Hello. Glad your awake."

I turned, and saw the girl I attacked out in the hallway.

"Oh, hey. Listen, sorry about lashing out at you, I was just a bit upset about what you said, that's all." I confessed, looking down.

"What?"

I looked up, and saw her doing a cute little head tilt.

_**Hehe. So he admits it…**_

I ignored the voice.

"What are you talking about? I found you outside, in the hall passed out. I got some of the guests to help me bring you in, that was about five minutes ago." She said, looking at her watch.

I frowned. Was it all a hallucination?

_**Who knows?**_

_You do, don't you?_

_**Maybe. Maybe not…**_

I went back to ignoring him.

"Sorry, guess it must have been a dream." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

She nodded, getting up.

"I let you get some sleep. Goodnight!" She said, waving at me.

And as she waved, I swear I saw a glint of steel in her sleeve.

* * *

Midnight approached.

All my attempts to reach Laura had failed, and I was starting to get desperate. I called the police, but they haven't seen anyone that fits Laura's description, but they said they'd keep an eye out.

The only lead I had was the Midnight Channel that Yosuke mentioned. Why would they be so interested in a show about your soul mate?

The clock ticked closer and closer to midnight, and I got up to check the TV.

Midnight struck and the TV buzzed to life.

It showed a street. A street I knew all too well. A plain, black road with broken yellow line down the middle. Forest on either side of the road made it seem, closed in. And the sign:

_Welcome to Silent Hill_

My breathing quickened, and I felt my vision fade. What was this? And then I saw her.

Laura was walking down the road, toward Silent Hill.

"_Mary? Mary, where are you?" _She said through the speakers.

My blood ran cold, and I gripped the side of the TV.

"Laura? Laura!?" I shouted, not caring if anyone heard me.

She stopped walking, and turned toward me. She looked me straight in the eye.

"_James, where's Mary?"_

The screen faded, and turned black. I fell down to my knees, my head sunk in my hands.

"Laura… You back in that place…" I murmured.

Flashes of red, blood-covered walls, of demonic monsters, of Maria, of Pyramid Head, all flashed through my head, and lastly, memories of Laura.

I stood, steeling my will.

"I'm coming to find you, Laura."

**AN: OH SNAP! Over 2,000 words? I must really like writing this story! For any fans of P5: The Worlds Cross (all one of you) I am putting it on hold until my exams are over (two weeks). This story will get updated a little bit, but that's only because I have a lot of material for this one (Silent Hill and Persona), whereas in P5, I have to rely on my imagination, which is lacking during exams. This story WILL contain spoilers for both Persona 4 and Silent Hill 2, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I tried to keep spoilers out of the first chapter, and this story follows the "Leave" ending of Silent Hill 2, which features James and Laura leaving Silent Hill. I assumed he adopted her, so that's what the premise is. **

**See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Rescue

Chapter 2: A Rescue (Yu)

Midnight was only a few minutes away.

Yosuke had informed me of who he thinks the target could be, and the news report confirmed it.

I flicked open my phone and watched the recording again, just to make sure.

The screen showed the front of the Amagi Inn, and a little girl being interviewed by a reporter.

"_What made you decide to come here?" _The reporter asked.

"_Me and James wanted a quiet place to go, and Inaba sounded like a great choice!" _The girl said, bubbling with excitement.

"_And now? What do you think of our town?" _

"_It's great! Nice and quiet, and lots of fun stuff!" She shouted, obviously exited._

"_Thank you for your time, Laura. And here you have it, folks, Inaba's tourist industry is still alive and well!"_

The short news report ended, and I memorized the face of the girl, Laura.

She was defiantly young, only 10 or 11, by the look of it. Long hair down to her shoulders, wearing a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

I sighed.

_Why would a little girl like her be taken?_

The clock hit midnight, and the TV buzzed to life.

I saw a fairly clear picture of a road. A worn, black road with tall, dark forest of both sides.

A sign on the side read:

_Welcome to Silent Hill_

I frowned, wondering why I was seeing this, and then I saw the girl walking up the road.

"_Mary? Mary, where are you?" _her voice cut through the speakers.

I frowned again. Mary? This was the first time a shadow on the midnight channel had referenced someone else, by name.

The girl stopped, and turned toward the… screen? Camera?

"_James, where's Mary?"_

The screen faded out, and I found myself completely confused.

_*Yeah I, Face Out! I Hold Out! I Reach Out To The Truth!*_

My phone rang in my hand, and I answered.

"Partner? Did you see that?" Yosuke said, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I did." I responded, thinking.

"Dude, that was the girl I saw today! She went after Ted, and didn't come back. Teddie said he lost her, so he doesn't know either." Yosuke informed me.

"What about her dad?" I asked.

I heard Yosuke murmur something, probably to Teddie.

"Yeah. If we need information about her, we can ask him." He said.

"Right. We'll go into the TV tomorrow. If we need more info, we'll talk to the dad." I confirmed.

"Right. I'll call the others and tell them the plan. G'night, partner." Yosuke said, and hung up.

I closed my phone, and sighed again. This was going to be difficult. If we ask her dad about her, he'll probably get suspicious.

I sighed once more, and went to bed, thinking about how we were going to handle things tomorrow.

* * *

We couldn't find Laura, despite how strong the 'feeling', as Rise put it, was, we just didn't know enough about her. We decided to go find her father, and Yukiko informed us about what happened the previous night.

"He attacked you? Wait till I get my hands on him!" Chie shouted, after hearing the story.

Yukiko blushed.

"W-Well, I said some, unthoughtful things, and he snapped. I said stuff like, how we was a bad parent, but he was okay with me thinking that, but I said his wife was a bad mother, and he snapped." She confessed.

"Yeah, he told me, well, sort of told me that his wife was dead yesterday." Yosuke said.

_Mary? Mary where are you?_

"He, do you think that Laura was calling out to her mother?" I suggested.

Yosuke shook his head.

"James adopted her. So, Mary, if she is his dead wife, wouldn't be her mother." Yosuke responded.

"James, while he was a bit angry last night, said that he adopted Laura because it was Mary's last wish. Does that mean Mary and Laura were friends?" Yukiko suggested.

I nodded. I made sense.

Mary made friends with Laura, who either lost her family or was abandoned, and when she was about to die, she asked James to adopt her, to give her a good life.

"Okay, he hasn't left the inn yet, so we should probably ask him now." Yukiko said.

"Very well. Senpai, let's go." Naoto said, leading the way.

We made our way over to the inn, the group conversing about why a little girl like Laura would even create a Shadow. Surely she had no baggage, at her young age?

We got the key to his room from the desk, and went to his room.

"Remember. Keep it cool, calm and collected." I reminded everyone.

They nodded.

I opened the door, only to run into a tallish individual.

"Ow!"

"Fuck!"

We both fell in a heap, and we quickly untangled each other.

"Ah, Mr Sunderland, so glad we could bump into you." Naoto said, barely hiding a smile.

He grumbled and stood up, offering a hand to me.

"Sorry about that, I was in a rush." He said, looking nervous.

I took his hand, and rose to my feet.

"It's fine, I probably should have been more careful." I laughed.

He nodded, and made a move to get past us.

"Sorry, I need to go." He said, but we stopped him.

"We would like a moment of you time, Mr Sunderland." Naoto said.

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. But please, call me James. Mr Sunderland makes me feel old." He said, and walked back into his room.

We all piled in, shutting the door behind us, and we began.

"James, we would like to know-" Naoto began.

"No." James said, cutting her off.

Naoto raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to ask the first question, if you don't mind?" He said, calming down.

I nodded, and gestured for him to continue.

"Why, Yosuke, would a show about 'finding your soul mate', feature Laura walking toward Silent Hill?" He asked.

My eyes widened. He saw it.

Yosuke looked at me, his eyes confused.

"Well, it has-" Naoto began.

"No. I'll tell him." I interrupted her.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Anyone who appears on that channel becomes a target for a serial killer." I said bluntly.

His eyes widened, and his face tightened.

"I'm going." He said, and got up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Naoto asked.

"Silent Hill. I'm not going to stand here and wait for the police to help her. Silent Hill is a hellhole, that I'm going to save her form." He said, pulling on his jacket.

"Wait, Silent Hill's and actual place?" Yosuke asked.

He nodded.

"People go missing there. It's a town eternally shrouded in fog." He said.

We all looked at each other. Fog.

"Come with us. We know where she is."

* * *

"It's a TV." James said.

I nodded, and stuck my hand through it.

His eyes widened.

"Heh. Neat." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Who would accept something as crazy as this just like that?

"Come on then. Show me where she is then." He said.

I grabbed his hand, and pulled him thought the screen.

The landing was rough, even rougher thanks to James. I got up and dusted myself off, while James was looking around in shock.

"This fog…" He said.

Teddie came waddling over, along with everyone else.

"Here you go, James! A pair of glasses!" He said, holding out a red and black rimmed pair of glasses.

He took them and put them on, and gasped.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

He mumbled something, but I only caught "…had these back then."

I shot him a questioning look, and he shrugged.

"Okay, listen. This world is _very_ dangerous, James. You should stay here, so that nothing bad will happen." I said, glaring at him.

He shook his head.

"No. I won't chance losing her. Not now, not ever." He said, beginning to walk toward the exit.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Yosuke shouted.

He pointed at a sign that defiantly wasn't there last time we came inside the TV.

_Silent Hill 1 Mile_

And arrow on the sign pointed of into the fog.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

I nodded, realising there was no way we could leave him behind.

Everyone got there weapons, and I noticed James standing away from the group, waiting.

"James, we've got a few spare weapons, if you want one." I said.

He shook his head, and pulled out two things.

One, a butchers knife covered in old, dry blood.

Two, a 9mm handgun.

I walked over to him.

"How the hell do you have those weapons?" I hissed.

I was worried about the knife more than the gun, as it was covered in blood.

He glared at me.

"Are you prepared for what were about to face?" He asked.

I looked at him questioningly. He'd never been in the TV world before, so what would he know?

"Silent Hill, has a way of getting to you…" He trailed off.

"What's there, James?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders.

He looked me in the eye.

"Your worst nightmares."

He shook me off, and went to stand by the sign.

My worst nightmares?

"Yo, Partner! You ready to go?" Yosuke asked, coming over with everyone else.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said.

**AN: AW SHIT! This story's about to take a turn for the horror! Silent Hill, what mysteries do you hold? Well, stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Return

**AN: Hey all, just a quick note here. **

**Exams are next week, so I won't be writing. But, I'm going to write a chapter THIS week, so that I can upload next week.**

**This story is getting to the point where it might get a little confusing, but that's because there heading into SILENT HILL! **

**Ladies and Gentleman, welcome, to the mind-fuck.**

Chapter 3: A Return (James)

We walked through the fog.

It defiantly wasn't the same fog as, that fog, but it was still pretty worrying.

"James, mind waiting up for us a bit?"

I turned, and saw the group walking a few meters behind me, with Yu in the lead.

"I'm not going to leave Laura in that place for any longer than necessary. Keep up." I said, and kept walking.

The normal tapping of my feet suddenly changed, and the fog shifted. A chill ran down my spine, and I looked down to see an asphalt road.

"We've arrived." Yu said.

The fog. It was the same as it was back then. My grip on my weapons tightened, and I turned to face the others.

"I don't know how we got to Silent Hill, but were here. I've been here before, so stick with me." I said, and they nodded.

"Remember this, though. This town, it plays with your mind. You've obviously fought before, but what you'll fight here WILL frighten you." I said, and they exchanged looks.

"How would you know what we have to fight?" A girl with short hair said.

I looked away, my memory flashing to the deformed creatures that plagued me last time I was here.

"I just do, okay?" I said.

The girl shared a sceptical look with Yu, who shook his head.

"Now that you know of the dangers, another thing. Stick. Together. You WILL get lost if you wander off, so no matter what you see, don't leave the group." I warned, pulling out my gun.

The girl in the blue cap raised an eyebrow.

"How did you obtain a firearm, Mr Sunderland?" She asked, her tone crisp.

I chuckled.

"You're a detective?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I got this weapon," I pulled out Angela's bloody knife. "And this weapon the last time I went to Silent Hill."

The group gasped at the sight of a bloody knife.

"Mr Sunderland, who's blood is on the knife?" The detective said, reaching behind her.

I laughed. Not a quiet chuckle like I normally laugh, but a full blown laugh. I was holding my sides by the time I had calmed down.

"Miss…" I began.

"Shirogane." She replied, her hand never leaving her back.

"Miss Shirogane, the blood on this blade is the blood of the monsters well be facing soon enough." I said, my face slumping into a frown.

She shook her head.

"The only monsters in this world are Shadows, which disintegrate when killed." She said.

I chuckled.

"If this really is Silent Hill, then I have a way to prove it." I said.

"Miss Shirogane, if you would be so kind, please turn back the way we came, and try to leave." I said, a smug smile appearing on my face.

She shot a questioning look at me, but then turned and began to walk the way she came.

She soon disappeared into the fog, and I felt a flare of hope. If she actually was able to leave, this would just be a copy of Silent Hill, right?

But my hope died, as she soon appeared again, and as soon as she saw us, a confused look crossed her face.

"But, but I never turned. I kept going straight…" She trailed off.

I turned in the direction of the town.

"This is Silent Hill. It won't let us leave so easily." I said, and started walking.

* * *

We had been walking for a while now, until I saw a familiar sight.

"Lake Toluca…" I said, stopping.

The others gave me a questioning look, but I ignored them. I walked over to the fence surrounding the lake, and leaned on it.

The memories of my honeymoon resurfaced. Happy memories of Silent Hill, when it was a beautiful place. The lake looked so nice, and was great for a swim.

"James, you okay?"

I turned my head, and saw Yosuke.

I nodded, and looked back toward the lake.

"It wasn't always like this, you know." I said.

"Huh?" Yosuke said questioningly, leaning on the fence next to me.

"Silent Hill. I came here for my honeymoon. It was a beautiful place. Hard to believe it turned into this hell-hole." I said, gazing off into the distance.

"Really? Huh." Yosuke said, looking out over the lake.

I looked at Yosuke, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yosuke, you ever lose someone?" I asked, slightly worried.

He shot me a look, and I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded, his eyes slightly watering.

"Recently?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"She, she was killed by the same killer that threw Laura into the TV." He said, his voice cracking.

I nodded.

_He's fighting because he doesn't want anyone else to suffer like she did…_

I got up off the fence.

"Listen, guys, do you mind if I go see something? It's just off the road a little." I asked the group.

Yu nodded.

I walked off toward the graveyard.

It had been a long time since I visited Mary's grave, since I hadn't set foot in Silent Hill for three years, but I figured, as long as I'm hear, I might as well go see her.

I heard a second set of footsteps behind me, and I turned to see Yosuke.

"Thought I'd see what you were looking at." He said, with a smile.

I nodded, and continued walking.

We arrived at the graveyard, and Yosuke was, pretty shocked.

"Whoa, wait. Why are we at a graveyard?" He asked.

I motioned Yosuke over, and knelt down at Mary's grave.

He looked at the inscription.

_Here lies Mary Shepherd-Sunderland_

_May She Rest In Peace_

Yosuke's eyes widened, and looked at my sad face.

"James, she's your wife?" Yosuke said, his voice little more than a whisper.

I nodded, and placed my hand on Mary's grave.

"Mary. It's… been a long time. I'm sorry I never came and put flowers on your grave, but, after what happened here before, I never wanted to see Silent Hill again." I said, tears flowing down my face.

"Laura, she," I stopped my voice choking up. "I couldn't protect her. I couldn't last time, and I can't now. But, I'm going to get her back. I won't let her die." I said, and stood up.

"Goodbye, Mary. I'll see if I can come back again soon." I said, and began to walk back to the group.

"James, why was she buried here?" Yosuke asked, falling into step beside me.

"I told you. We had our honeymoon here. And, back then, it was a beautiful place." I said.

"Okay, but it still doesn't explain why-" Yosuke began.

"Stop." I said.

I listened.

It was very faint, but I could hear it.

Footsteps.

Shuffling footsteps, accompanied by groans, sent fear coursing through my whole body.

I got out my pistol, checking to see if it was loaded.

Loaded, with three extra magazines.

I looked at Yosuke, who had already drawn his twin kunai, and motioned to walk.

We walked slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible, but the shuffling suddenly stopped, accomplice by a loud thud.

I peered around the corner, only to see the face of a dead spitter*.

"Fuck!" I shouted, and tripped backwards.

"Keep your voice down!"

I looked up to see Yu and the black haired girl standing over me, Yu offering me a hand up.

I got up, and saw Yosuke checking around the area.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some, monsters, attacked us." The girl said.

"Um, you are?" I asked.

She blushed.

"Yukiko. Yukiko Amagi." She said.

_**Hehe, I think she likes you.**_

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice.

_What?_

_**Ohhh, they can hear me? Oh, this WILL be fun…**_

"Show yourself!" Yu shouted.

_**Hehe. Soon enough. In the meantime, I think that some of James' friends want to play…**_

Groaning and shuffling sounds suddenly sounded, and about five spitters walked around the corner.

"Run!" I shouted, but Yosuke and Yu ran toward the monsters.

Yosuke slashed at one of the spitters, who spat a large mist of acid at him.

"AH! Shit," He shouted, falling to the ground.

"Damn it…" I murmured, raising my gun.

"Wait, James, let me handle this." Yukiko said.

She held out her fan.

"PERSONA!"

Nothing happened.

"Wha-What?" She exclaimed.

_**Why would I let you use your powers here?**_

The voice echoed through the town once more, taunting them.

"Yu!" Yukiko shouted.

"Personae won't work here!" She shouted.

His eyes widened, but he nodded, and slashed at another spitter.

The spitter's body convulsed, and I recognised the sign that it was about to spit.

"Yu! Down!" I shouted, and raised my gun.

He dropped, and my bullet pierced the monsters skull, and it fell to the ground.

"Finish it, Yu!" I shouted, taking aim at the other spitters.

He stood up and drove his katana through its head, and it convulsed, and died.

"What are these things?" Yosuke shouted, the acid burning him.

"I call them spitters. They'll twitch when there about to spit, don't get close enough for them to!" I shouted, stomping on one that I shot down.

"AH!"

I turned, and saw Yukiko, getting spat on.

"Yukiko!" I shouted, and shot the spitter in the temple.

Yu ran over to her, stomping the spitter on the way, and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

I looked away from them, watching for more monsters.

"Were clear." I said, though I wished I had a radio.

But Yu and Yukiko didn't seem to hear me, they were too busy wrestling with each other's tongues.

Yosuke coughed loudly, and they broke away.

"James, who was that that just talked?" Yu said, not letting go of Yukiko.

I sighed.

"No one. Silent Hill just likes to play with me, as usual." I said.

Yu narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying. You know exactly who that is. Tell us!" He hissed.

I gave him a glare.

"Fine. Ever since coming back from Silent Hill, a voice has talked to me. It represents all the things I keep hidden deep down. It took the form of a monster when I was here last." I explained, and their eyes widened in fear.

"A Shadow…" Yosuke whispered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll keep it brief. This world, when you enter it, makes your deepest, darkest fears and insecurities, darker thoughts, all of them manifest in a Shadow. It looks like you, sounds like you, acts like you, but it says all of your darkest secrets. Reject it, it goes ballistic. Accept it, it becomes a Persona." Yosuke explained.

"The thing you guys tried to summon in the fight?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Okay. So, that was my Shadow…" I murmured.

"You said you fought it. Did you kill it?" Yu asked.

I shook my head.

"I realised what it was, and I said that I didn't need it anymore. It represented my-" I stopped.

Yosuke walked over to me.

"You don't have to tell us, James. We've all faced our Shadows." He said.

Yu shifted uncomfortably.

"Except me." He said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm, a bit different. My Shadow won't come out." He said.

I still had my doubt's but nodded.

"Regardless, I said I didn't need it anymore, it fought me, but after a while, it just impaled itself on its spear." I finished.

"Maybe that's Silent Hill's sick way of accepting your Shadow." Yosuke theorised.

"But why would it be talking to me then?" I asked.

"Good point." Yosuke said.

A collective sigh went around the group.

"Anyway, where are the others?" I asked.

Yu helped Yukiko up, who had a nasty burn on her face.

"The monsters attacked, and Naoto led the others away. They said they'd meet us at the diner outside Devil's Pit." She said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"How does she know her way around town?" I asked.

"She found a map in a deserted car." She said.

I chuckled. That same map, this same graveyard, the same lake, yeah, this was Silent Hill.

"Devil's Pit is actually just outside Silent Hill, so we've got to go back the way we came." I said.

"Wait, if its outside Silent Hill, why would we be able to leave?" Yosuke said.

"If a map to the place exists, the town WANTS us to go there. I'm worried that the others might be walking into a trap." I said, reloading my gun.

Yu nodded.

"We'd better hurry than." Yukiko said.

"Lead the way." Yosuke said.

I nodded, and started off in the direction of Devil's Pit, but not before I caught sight of something out of the corner of my eye.

A large sword, stuck in the ground.

I walked over to it.

"What's this? Looks like a giant sword." Yu said.

"Close." I said, reaching out for it.

"The Great Knife." I said, pulling it out of the ground.

The knife was lighter than before, but that might be because I had grown stronger since three years ago. I slung it over my shoulder, and strapped it onto my back.

"I used this the last time I came here. It's a pretty useful weapon." I explained.

He nodded, and we set off for the Devil's Pit.

*** Lying Figure**

**AN: OMG! The chapters are just flowing out of me now! I didn't realise I was bordering on 2,000 words, and when I did, I thought: Better stop it there. So I did! :D. **

**To all those who think "But James fought TWO Pyramid Heads at the end of Silent Hill 2!" I changed it to one, to fit the theory that Pyramid Head was James' Shadow.**

**I hope I'm okay with the fight scenes, but if there's anything to improve on, leave me a review or send me a PM.**

**See Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Monster

**AN: OMG! I was so excited to write after the last chapter, so I just kept on writing! You're going to get more than one chapter this week!**

Chapter 4: A Monster (Yu)

I followed James through the foggy street, and watched out for any more of those creatures. I also kept an eye out for the others, but I highly doubted that they would be nearby, otherwise Rise would be able to sense us.

Then again, if Personae didn't work, maybe not.

Through the fog, something caught my eye. A shimmer of blue.

"James, what's over there?" I asked, pointing over in the direction of the light.

He stopped, and looked.

"Nothing, to my knowledge. Just an alleyway." He said.

I walked over there, and saw the familiar blue door of the Velvet Room.

I grabbed my Velvet Key, and walked through.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the familiar blue limo, with Igor sitting in the middle.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." He said.

"Igor, I need help. We can't summon our Personae!" I exclaimed.

His smile faded to a frown.

"Yes, that is because that town is under the influence of another." He said.

"Other?" I asked.

"Yes. Usually, Philemon's presence allows humans with the potential to summon there Persona, but his presence, and with it his protection, are absent from this town." He said.

"His, protection?" I asked.

Igor nodded.

"The very protection which prevents your Shadow from emerging, the protection of Persona, and the protection of the life of our guest." He said, a sad look on his face.

"Wait, does that mean my Shadow can emerge when I'm in Silent Hill?" I asked.

Again, he nodded.

"What about James? He said he fought his Shadow in Silent Hill." I asked.

"He did accept his Shadow, no doubt. But Shadows can return, if a heart begins to waver." Igor said.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave you now. It took an immense amount of power to even place a Velvet Door in that town, so I cannot remain here any longer." He said.

I nodded, and my vision faded to black.

* * *

"Yu? Yu!"

I opened my eyes to see James shaking my shoulder.

"I'm okay, don't worry." I said with a smile.

He gave me a look, and turned back toward the street.

"We should keep going." He said.

I nodded and we started walking.

But, just as we started, a loud screech cut through the night.

"Shit. What was that?" Yosuke said, drawing his kunai.

"I don't know…" James mumbled.

I heard shuffling from behind me, and I whirled, katana ready, but I saw something unexpected.

I saw Yosuke, shuffling toward me.

"Pa…Part….Partner…." he panted.

"Yosuke?" I said, running toward him.

I grabbed his shoulders.

"Yosuke? Yosuke, what's wrong?" I said, panicking

Yosuke, groaned, and raised his head.

I gasped as piercing yellow eyes stared into my own, and Yosuke grabbed me.

"_**Partner, why don't you hang out with me anymore?**_" The copy said.

"Wh-What?" I gasped, trying to break free.

"_**Is it because your Social Link with me is finished?" **_The copy laughed.

I froze. My blood ran cold.

"_**That's right, isn't it? I was just fuel for your Personae, wasn't I?" **_The copy sneered.

I tried to wretch away from his grip, but it was like iron.

"_**You can't run, PARTNER!" **_The copy screeched, and raised a pipe.

"Yu!"

I turned my head, and I saw Yosuke running toward me. I turned back, and the copy of Yosuke was replaced by a faceless woman. It screamed at me, bringing down the pipe, but Yosuke pushed me out of the way, taking the hit.

"Yosuke!" I shouted, slashing at the monster.

It fell, and I helped Yosuke to his feet. He shook of the hit, and smiled.

"Thanks, partner." He said, and we joined the fray.

I noticed know that the monsters were nurses, but with swollen, disfigured heads. I slashed at one, but the one I cut down before grabbed my arm, screaming. I tried to shake it off, but its grip was too tight.

"Yu!" Yosuke cried, and cut the creatures arm off with his kunai.

"Be careful! Just because it's down doesn't mean it's out!" James shouted, swing the Great Knife around in a skilful motion*, and cut a nurse up the middle.

I admired the skill that James used to dispatch the monsters, but I realized now that that skill was born from a bloody past.

I blocked a pipe with my sword, and cut the nurse's head off.

"Decapitation still works, right?" I asked, wary of headless nurses.

"Yeah!" Was the reply, and I released a sigh of relief.

"GUH!"

I turned and saw Yosuke on the ground, a nurse standing over him with a bloody pipe.

"YOSUKE!" I shouted, desperation forcing me to reach for my Persona.

_BANG!_

A gunshot rang out, and the nurse fell, with James standing behind it.

"Yosuke, you've got to be more careful!" He shouted, pulling Yosuke up.

Yukiko ran over to him, passing him a bead.

Yosuke thanked her, and tried to use the bead, but it wouldn't work.

"What's that thing?" James asked.

"A bead." I said. "They usually heal all our wounds…" I trailed off, thinking about what had just happened.

James grunted, and pulled out a drink container.

"Here. It's a Health Drink." He said.

Yosuke took it and downed it, and some of his wounds disappeared.

"Whoa! That's cool." He said, able to walk properly now.

"Healing items are a bit different here. It goes Health Drink, First Aid Kit, then Ampoule. That last ones rare, so only use it if you're dying." He explained.

We all nodded.

"Hey, Yukiko." James said. "Why aren't you fighting?" He asked.

She blushed.

"Well, my weapon isn't that good…" She confessed, flicking out her fan.

James' face scrunched at that.

"So, it actually happened. It wasn't a hallucination." He mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow, which he saw and shook away.

"Anyway, if you see a gun, don't hesitate in picking it up. Guns are better than close quarters combat with these things." He said, and began walking again.

"James, wait." I said, jogging up to him.

"Hm?" He grunted.

"When that nurse attacked me, I saw it as something else." I said.

He looked at me.

"What did you see?" He asked, his features darkening.

"Yosuke." I whispered.

He nodded.

"You feel guilty about anything to do with him?" He asked.

I opened my mouth, thinking to say 'Of course not', but the words wouldn't come. I did feel guilty…

"Figured. Silent Hill plays on your fears, your guilt, your repressed emotions, all of it. Be careful." He warned and began walking again.

_Repressed emotions?_

That sounded far too much like a Shadow…

"The monsters, too?" I asked, my voice little more than a whisper.

"Yu, you coming?" I heard James say up ahead.

"Yeah…" I said, and walked after him.

* * *

We walked for what seemed like hours. No monsters bothered us as we walked, but I could hear them. Groaning, shuffling, scratching. James told us not to make any noise, and the monsters would keep their distance. I question his logic, but it was valid. None of the shambling figures could see us through the fog. Our glasses gave us the advantage.

Eventually, we arrived at Devil's Pit.

"Man, this place has seen better days." Yosuke said, looking around.

"This is the diner outside Devil's Pit. But, where are the others?" James asked, looking around.

I looked up at the building next to the diner. The windows were all bordered up, bar one.

There was something in the window.

I walked closer, trying to get a better look at it. I squinted my eyes, and the figure moved closer to the window.

"Yukiko…"I gasped.

Yukiko stood in the window, but, she was different.

She was wearing nothing but her underwear, and her hair was messy and wet. She looked like she had just run a marathon. She had a smile on her face, but it oozed malice.

Her eyes shone a bright yellow.

She suddenly turned, and a pair of hands grabbed her. A figure pulled her close, and began kissing her. They turned, and I gasped.

It was me.

The copy opened his eyes, and bright yellow eyes met mine, and a smirk crossed his face. He put her hands on her back, and unclipped her bra.

"Yu?"

I blinked, and they were gone. The window was boarded up, as though it had never happened.

"Yu?" The voice rang again.

I turned and saw Yukiko, with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you all right? You've been staring at that house for a while now." She said.

Should I tell her? No, no one needs to know about my Shadow. If I keep my emotions under control, it shouldn't manifest, so what I just saw…

I nodded, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine, Yuki." I whispered.

What I just saw must have been an illusion. An image projected by Silent Hill.

"Yu. Yukiko. I've found a way in." I heard James say.

I separated from Yukiko, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Promise you won't leave my side." I said, worried.

She nodded.

"I promise."

I walked over to James, and motioned for him to continue.

"The back door has been forced open. Looks like a pistol shot." He said.

"Naoto. She has a revolver." I said, remembering buying a new one for her.

But he shook his head.

"No, this wasn't made by a revolver. Revolvers have more force than a normal handgun, it would have blown the lock clean off. No, this was a handgun." He informed me.

I shot him a questioning look.

"Who else is here then?" I asked.

"I don't know. It could have been a monster, but if they've learnt how to use guns that's a problem." He said, and we ducked through a hole in the fence.

"Partner? That you?" I heard Yosuke call.

"Yeah, and James and Yukiko." I called back.

We rounded the corner to see a door, with the look shot open.

I looked at the lock. The actual lock itself was fine, just the latch was broken. Yeah, Naoto's revolver would have done a lot more damage.

"Anyone gone in yet?" I asked.

Everyone shook there head.

"Right." I murmured.

I grasped the handle, and opened the door.

* * *

The inside was quite a contrast to the outside.

The lights were on, the jukebox was playing, and I could smell cooking food. Small laughter tittered through the small corridor, and sound of people dancing echoed off the walls.

"You think there's people here?" Yosuke whispered. "Or is it another trap?"

I shrugged, but James had pulled out his pistol.

"Don't lower your guard." He whispered, and began slowly walking down the hall.

We followed, weapons drawn. James stopped at the door, and motioned for me to open it.

I grasped the handle, and swung open the door.

Whatever we expected, it wasn't this.

The music and laughter suddenly stopped, and what was left was an empty diner.

The smell of fresh food filled the air, and there was a certain atmosphere about the place which suggests, safety.

"Damn, this place has seen better days. Check in here, I'll check in the backroom.." James said, drawing his pistol.

I shot him a look, as I surveyed the diner. It looked fine, in good condition, unlike he rest of the town. Even the food was still emitting steam, whoever was eating had only left a few minutes ago.

He walked over to the door next to the jukebox, and went in to explore.

"Damn, this place has same good food."

We all whirled, and saw James sitting at the diner bench, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the meal in front of him.

We all looked from him, to the door to the backroom, and then back.

He sighed slightly, and he opened his eyes and looked at us.

His eyes were piercing yellow.

"Shadow." I growled, drawing my sword.

The shadow grinned, and raised his hands in mock innocents.

But, as quickly as his grin cam, it faded.

"But, it's too bad the diner's gone to shit." He said, a sad look overcoming his face.

In the blink of an eye, the diner changed from the pleasant, safe local to a dilapidated, run down old diner. The food had a disgusting amount of mold on it, and all of the lights were off. Even the jukebox light was only flickering faintly.

The shadow changed as well. He was wearing a green field jacket, which had various tears and blood stains.

"But, this town wasn't always like this…" The shadow said, his yellow eyes glazing over with sadness, as though remembering something sad.

"I came here with Mary, my wife. Our honeymoon. But then…" The shadow trailed off.

He then suddenly slammed his fist into the bench, causing the metal to buckle and scaring us.

"Then that _bitch _had to go and get herself sick!" The shadow hissed, glaring at the floor.

"She just couldn't take better care of herself, so it fell to _me _to look after her! And it didn't even matter!" The shadow seethed.

I gripped my sword tighter, weighting for the shadow to attack.

But, his anger disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"But, at least she got her wish." He said.

A sick smile appeared on his face.

"A _peaceful _death…" He trailed off.

_**CLANG!**_

We all whirled around to face the backdoor.

"Guys! If found something!" James called from the other side.

I turned back, and saw the shadow had disappeared.

"Were coming." I said, and shook my head at the others.

They got the message: Don't tell James.

We opened the door, and James stood there, holding two things.

One: The Great Knife. I raised my eyebrow at it, but didn't ask him about it.

Two: A scrap of green cloth.

Yosuke gasped, and Yukiko sobbed, and buried her head into my chest.

I looked at her questioningly, not fully understanding, but then I got a better look at the cloth.

It was a scrap of Chie's jacket.

And it was covered in blood.

* **Like how Auron from FFX uses his sword. Look it up.**

**AN: Hey, remember that Persona and Silent Hill crossover? No? Neither do I. **

**Stay tuned for more!**

**I've decided, from now on, all the chapters will be around 2,000 words. (1,900 to 2,100) mainly because this was originally still going to be chapter 2. I won't split up fight scenes or main story scenes.**

**This does NOT mean that I am back! This chapter took literally 30 minutes to finish, to I decided to post it.**

**Special Mention if you know what game the Devil's Pit is from! (PS. Answer "Silent Hill" and I will slap you!)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Search

**AN: I'm back! Hopefully, chapters will come quicker now, but no promises.**

Chapter 5: A Search (James)

I knew what it was as soon as I picked it up. The familiar green cloth with a single yellow strip, made of the firm, rain-proof material used to make jackets.

I couldn't remember her name, but the girl who wore this jacket was probably dead.

"Guys! I found something!" I shouted out, hoping the news wouldn't shake them to badly.

The all came through the door, and Yosuke's eyes widened instantly, and Yukiko started crying into Yu's chest. Yu himself looked confused for a second, and I held the cloth closer to him.

His eyes widened, and his face fell.

"Chie…" I heard Yosuke murmur, and he stepped away from the cloth.

"I take it you know the owner of this jacket?" I said, trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible.

Yosuke was beyond answering, and walked back out into the diner. Yukiko just sobbed loudly, and Yu looked like he was lost in thought.

"I'll take that as a yes." I sighed, and re-strapped the Great Knife to my back.

"We… We have to find her." Yu said, managing to break free from grief.

"She's probably dead." I put it bluntly.

Yu sucked in a sharp breath, and looked me straight in the eye.

"We WILL find her." He said, and he held Yukiko closer.

I sighed again.

"If you think she's alive, where would you look?" I asked.

Yukiko pushed herself away from Yu, and wiped the tears away.

"W-Well Chie is really strong, so she probably got away." She stammered.

I shook my head. She seemed strong, but she also seemed reckless. In this place, you don't chase after the monsters, you'll just get yourself killed.

"If she chased after whatever did this to her, she's long dead." I explained. Lose this much blood, without any first-aid, she's dead.

"N-No!" Yukiko stammered again, and collapsed into Yu's arms, who was giving me a glare.

"We are going to find her, Yuki. Don't worry." Yu whispered, stroking Yukiko's hair.

She mummed something into his chest, and Yu shot me a look.

I got the hint, and I followed Yosuke out of the back room.

Speaking of Yosuke, he was currently drinking something from behind the counter.

"Yosuke! What are you drinking?" I asked, approaching him.

He shot me a dirty look, but his eyes softened almost instantly.

"Oh, James. Thought you were Narukami." He said, a slight slur in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Narukami?" I asked.

Yosuke sighed, placing his hands behind his head.

"Yu. Yu Narukami. Narukami-kun. Yu-senpai. Yu-san. Partner." He rattled off, his face flushed.

I reached over to grab whatever he was drinking, but he slapped my hand away.

"No touching!" He warned, grabbing the bottle again.

"Yosuke, what are you drinking?" I asked again.

He laughed a little.

"Dunno. Makes me feel better, though." He slurred, and handed me the bottle.

I read the label.

Whisky.

"Jesus, I'm surprised that you're not unconscious, Yosuke." I stared as Yosuke swayed slightly.

"Nah, I'm tough. Strong." He said, and then placed his head in his hands. "But Chie was always better than me."

I stared at him, and I felt pity for the kid.

"Did you love Chie?" I asked, poring myself a drink.

He nodded.

"I was going to ask her out soon. But, what now?" He asked, downing his glass.

"Well, you won't find the answer at the bottom of a glass, Yosuke." I said, sipping my own drink.

Jeez, strong stuff.

Yosuke laughed again.

"Wise words, widower." He said, and slapped me on the back.

His words stung a little, but I knew he was in more pain than I ever was. He lost two people that he loved, and they both were taken away from him by violence.

"_**Heh. Poor boy."**_

I turn around to see my 'shadow' standing there, holding a glass of whisky. I whirled to Yosuke to warn him, but he was… frozen. His whisky was floating in his glass as he knocked it back, and he wasn't moving at all.

"_**Don't worry. I've made it so we can have a nice, friendly, peaceful talk." **_The other me said, sitting down at the 'bar' next to me.

I glared at him as he downed his glass, and refilled it.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him, taking the whisky bottle from him.

He grinned at me.

"_**What I want? Why don't you ask yourself that?" **_He replied, sipping at his drink.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

He sighed dramatically, and his grin returned.

"_**Look around. Your back in the place you least want to be. And for what?" **_He asked.

I scowled.

"To save Laura." I responded, with no doubt in my voice.

My shadow looked at me, and sighed again.

"_**Mary would be proud, wouldn't she?" **_The shadow said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked angrily.

A dark haze appeared around my shadow, and his voice took on an echo.

"_**I am a shadow. The true self." **_He intoned, standing up from the bar.

I stood as well, feeling for my gun.

"_**Do you really think that you could defeat me?" **_The shadow said. _**"I've won every time we've crossed blades, and yet you think to challenge me?"**_

"What are you talking about? I beat you!" I shouted, pulling my pistol out.

"_**Once, and you didn't beat me. I gave in. I've been in control for a long time, James." **_The shadow laughed, and the TV in the bar suddenly turned on.

It showed me standing at Mary's bedside.

"No… Stop!" I shouted, pointing the gun at the shadow's head.

He chuckled darkly.

"_**You cannot hide from the truth!" **_He shouted, and the video started playing with loud volume.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen, as I saw my worst nightmare unfold.

James on the screen picked up a pillow, and placed over Mary's face.

I felt a tear run down my face, as I remembered vividly what I had done, what my anger and hate drove me to do.

"_**I've been with you since the beginning." **_The shadow intoned. _**"I've been that little whisper in your head, the one that tells you to KILL, to SLAUGHTER!"**_

"Shut up!" I yelled, shooting my gun straight at his face.

He chuckled, and the bullet passed right through him, as though he was a ghost.

"Wh-What?" I stammered.

"_**You can't beat me! You haven't even tried to resist me ever since we killed Mary. Your will is weak, admit it!" **_The shadow yelled, stepping toward me.

I was shaking now, fear coursing through me. The words went around and around in my head, and the one, piercing thought that fully occupied my mind.

He's right.

"You…" I began. "Your right."

The shadow stopped dead, and his expression turned neutral.

"Yeah. I was, I am, weak. I thought I got over it at Silent Hill, but obviously not." I said, my voice getting stronger.

"Yeah, I gave in. I gave into my darkest desires, I let my hate and anger control me. But, that's over." I said, approaching my shadow.

"Laura needs me. I won't let you hurt her, and I won't let you control me ever again." I said, raising the gun to his forehead.

"You may be a part of me, but you are not all there is to me." I said, and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot rang out, and my shadow fell backward. As he fell a small smile appeared on his face, and he disintegrated into blue fire. The fire lingered for a bit, but then it dispersed.

I sighed, and holstered my gun.

"James!"

I turned and saw a very drunk Yosuke trying to hold his kunai.

"W-Where'd you go, James? I thought you gone away and I wanna to chase after you." He slurred.

I chuckled, and helped Yosuke over to one of the larger diner seats.

"Rest. When you wake up, we'll go on a Chie hunt." I said.

His eyes lit up.

"Really? We gonna find her?" He asked, trying to sit up but failing miserably.

I smirked.

"Yeah. We'll find her." I said.

* * *

I had gathered everyone in front of the diner the next morning. We all had had a restless night, Yosuke and Yukiko especially. Yosuke had asked me to keep his feeling about Chie a secret until the time was right, and I agreed.

"Okay everyone, let's start 'Operation Save Chie'." I began, and got a few looks.

"'Operation Save Chie'?" Yosuke asked, his eyebrow raised.

Yu shot me a pointed look as Yukiko started sobbing again, and I sighed.

"Look, as hard as it is to deal with, Chie was hurt. Which means one of two things: one, she's dead." I said, and Yukiko's sobbing grew louder. "Or two, she's hurt, pretty bad by the look of things."

"She'll probably be with Naoto and the rest of them." Yosuke pointed out.

Yu nodded, and went back to comforting Yukiko.

"Yes, but they won't be able to do anything for her. You're healing items don't work here, and they don't know about the Health Drinks scattered about the place." I said.

"Although," Yosuke began. "If she's hurt bad, she may need something more."

I nodded.

"Yosuke has a point, which is what I was about to bring up. This mission will be split in two: one group looks for Chie, while the other goes to Brookhaven Hospital, to find an Ampoule." I said, and fear crossed their faces.

"Last time we split up, Chie got hurt. We stay together." Yu said, his eyes daring me to challenge him.

I walked up to Yosuke.

"Yosuke, as much as I know you want to find Chie, I would like you to accompany me to the hospital." I asked, watching his face carefully.

He looked at me, and then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sure. I'd rather see Chie knowing that she'll get better." He said, with a small smile.

"Didn't you listen, Yosuke? We are NOT separating!" Yu yelled, closing the distance between himself and Yosuke.

"If we go together, we might be too late!" Yosuke snapped back, tensing.

Yu was fast, faster than I have ever seen before. He made to strike Yosuke in the face with a solid fist, but Yosuke was a blur. He swept Yu's legs, and as he fell, Youske brought his fist down on Yu's chest, slamming him into the ground.

I grabbed Yosuke and pulled him away from Yu before either of them could retaliate.

"Stop!" I yelled.

They ignored me, and Yosuke continued to fight against my grip.

"Yosuke, you're wasting time. Chie is probably dying, and if you stay here, you won't be able to save her." I warned, trying to get him to calm down.

I worked, as Yosuke stopped trying to kill Yu. Yu was also sufficiently calm, having been talked ot by Yukiko.

"All right, we'll do it your way." Yu said, his words accompanied by a glare.

I smiled.

"Good. Yu, Yukiko, take this." I said, and held out a map I had found in the diner.

"Check all the building in town, and then check the Silent Hill Historical Society building. We'll meet you there." I said, and they nodded.

I grabbed the radio on my belt.

"Here. Use this to see when the monsters are around." I said, and switched it on for them.

_*ZWRTTZWRTWZZ*_

Static emitted from the radio, and I felt a chill flow through my whole body. I quickly switched radio off, and motioned for the group to follow me. I quickly ran into the diner, and barricaded the door with a few planks nearby.

"Why did we run?" Yu asked, sounding annoyed.

I motioned to keep quiet, and whispered my response.

"The monsters make all the radios go haywire." I tried to explain.

They nodded reluctantly, and I switched on the radio.

_*zwrtzzzrtrz*_

The static was quieter now, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like were sa-"

_**BANG!**_

We all jumped at the loud sound, and I looked down the hallway toward the door. A few boards had come lose, and there was still dust in the air.

Something was trying to break down the door.

_**BANG!**_

I jumped again as whatever-it-was banged on the door again, and I ran back into the diner.

"Everyone, kitchen, now!" I shouted, and they all ran into the kitchen. I slammed the door behind us, and locked it. I motioned for everyone to shut up, and waited.

I heard heavy footsteps, accompanied by the sound of metal being dragged on the ground, and my blood froze.

I peered through the peephole, and my worst fears were confirmed.

Pyramid Head stood at the door, his hidden face looking straight through the peephole.

I gasped, and fell backwards onto the ground. Yosuke helped me up, and there was a loud bang.

Pyramid Head was trying to get into the kitchen.

I stumbled back, trying to find a way out. The others looked equalling scared, but were to shocked to do anything. I tripped on lose tile, and activate the gas burners.

_WHOOSH!_

Flame suddenly enveloped the kitchen, and everyone ran straight for the door.

There was an almighty crash, and the door wasn't there anymore. In its place, stood Pyramid Head.

Everyone else stood frozen, but I was son the move. I ran over to Pyramid Head, and slammed the Great Knife into his pyramid helmet.

"Go!" I shouted, as Pyramid Head stumbled.

They ran for the back door, but it was jammed shut.

"There's no way out!" Youske shouted, drawing his kunai.

I turned to see them trapped on the other side of the fire, Yukiko yelling at me to pull some switch. I turned, and saw a fir alarm switch. It was connected to some fire extinguishers on the celling.

I pulled the switch, and a familiar alarm rang out. My eyes widened as a I realized what I had just done, and the red and black rust of the otherworld soon overtook my senses. My vision swam, I fell to the ground, and blacked out.

**AN: So YEAH! That happened. I had originally planned for the scene with James' shadow to appear later, but it just WORKED here, don't you think?**

**Special Mention, as promised, goes out to Wolfpackersson09 for his knowledge of Silent Sill: Downpour. To many people overlook that game, its actually really good.**

**See Ya!**


End file.
